The Twins
by SnowFairy808
Summary: Tsuna as a young boy gets trapped in a fire then is left inside by his family thinking he already escaped. When he wakes up he finds himself in the care of the... VARIA! Uh Oh what troubles will our Tuna-fish get himself in? *I will try to update weekly! MAYBE!* YAOI! WARNING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TsunaxAll! P.S- Tsuna has cloud flames too! :D I HEART TUNA!


_**All KHR characters belong to Akira Amano**_

_**God bless you Akira for making KHR! :')**_

_**WARNINGS!: All the potty mouth characters! *cough* Xanxus, Squalo, Gokudera *cough***_

_**There will be some Yaoi! Not just the fluff I usually do! (THANKS ALOT PERVY BEL-SENPAI!)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THIS FANFIC!**_

Sawada Nana had just given birth to two healthy baby boys. The oldest twin, Sawada Ieyoshi had short spiky blonde hair and light tanned skin. His eyes were slightly narrowed and they were a deep dark brown. His small body was wrapped in a little yellow blanket.

The smaller twin, Sawada Tsuna had soft fluffy brown hair and big cerulean caramel colored eyes. His skin was a light creamy color and he was wrapped tightly in a light orange blanket.

Nana giggled and held her babies close to her chest as they listed tow the slow beat of her heart.

7 years passed and it was already both Tsuna's and Ieyoshi's birthday. "Mom I want all the presents!" Ieyoshi shouted. "Now, now Iey-kun you should share with your brother Tsuna!" Nana scolded softly. Tsuna; who was reading had looked up to watch as his mother and brother argued.

"Dame-Tsuna, can I have your presents?" Ieyoshi whirled around and grinned. Tsuna smiled softly and nodded his head. "Thanks Dame-Tsuna!" Ieyoshi smirked. Tsuna nodded his head to his brother and continued reading. "Oh my Tsu-kun is so smart!" Nana smiled.

"No way! He's Dame-Tsuna!" Ieyoshi pouted. Nana shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch as Ieyoshi- opened the presents. "Hey what's this?" Ieyatsu asked loudly. He ripped open a box and inside there was a small white bunny.

Ieyoshi rolled his eyes "These are for babies!" He scoffed. "Dame-Tsuna can have this!" Ieyoshi laughed loudly. Tsuna looked at the bunny and tilted his head cutely. It had soft white fur and its belly was a light pink. The ears were tall but floppy and it had a fluffy little tail.

Ieyoshi threw the bunny at Tsuna and laughed when it hit him in the head. "That's not very nice Iey-kun!" Nana scolded. Ieyoshi scowled and rolled his eyes. Nana sighed shaking her head disapprovingly.

Tsuna picked up the small bunny and blushed lightly. He hugged it tightly in his arms and smiled. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but got a glare sent at him by Ieyoshi. Instead Tsuna bowed his head and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "Good night!" His mother hollered. Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and lied down on his bed and a tear slid down his cheek. 'Good night Onii-chan' Tsuna slid his eyes shut and fell asleep.

Later that night a fire started and smoke began to take over the house. Tsuna groggily got up out of bed but when the smoke began to fill up his lungs he bolted towards the door. He tried to rip open the door but found that it was being blocked.

He started coughing and his eyes started to water. He banged on the door over and over again hoping someone would hear him. The fire around him began to spread even more and he was suffocating from the smoke. He was choking and crying trying to breathe but it only made it worse for him.

"Where is Tsu-kun?!" Nana shouted from the other side of the door. "Kaa-san" Tsuna whispered. His voice grew hoarse and he began coughing again. "Kaa-san, he's probably already outside!" Ieyoshi shouted. "He's right Nana" Iemitsu said. "I can't just leave my baby!"

"Come on Kaa-san!" Ieyoshi begged. "Come on honey" Iemitsu urged on. Nana hesitantly answered, "A-Alright let's go!" Tsuna heard their footsteps patter against the wood floor until they were nothing but small taps, then they were nothing.

'Onii-chan I'm still here' Tsuna thought. He cuddled his bunny to his chest to protect it before he passed out.

"Ushishishi this place is a dump" An eerie voice rang through the whole house. 'Who is that?' Tsuna wondered. His body ached and burned all over, 'that person sounds scary' Tsuna thought. "I wonder what happened~!" This voice belonged to a man but it sounded very peppy and… Girly.

"VOI! What's that over there?!" Tsuna winced. Whoever this man was he sounded even scarier then the last. "Scum, be quiet" Tsuna heard gun shots and froze. "Muu it's a dead body leave it be, no money will come from taking that." This voice sounded like it belonged to a baby, but it sounded so mature. "What should we do boss?" A gruff voice asked.

"Ushishishi this place is dead probably along with everyone else in it, let's go." Tsuna heard the strange peoples echoing footsteps as they walked away and he began to panic. 'N-no don't leave me behind!' Tsuna thought. His whole body was numb and he couldn't move anything. Tsuna felt tears roll down his cheeks 'Please help me!' Tsuna cried silently.

Tsuna felt something burn on his forehead and it soon grew hotter and hotter until he felt like a flame was burning his forehead. He felt his body jerk uncontrollably and flames once again engulfed the room.

"HYAAAAAA!" Tsuna screamed loudly in pain. He opened his eyes wide caramel eyes and stared into deep red ones. When the flame finally died out he collapsed back onto the ground and stared up to the ceiling. A single tear slide down his cheek, 'Kaa-san' he thought and blacked out again.

"Ushishishi! It's a boy" Bel snickered. "He's so cute~!" Lussuria squealed. Mammon stared at the boy he had soft fluffy hazelnut colored hair, creamy colored skin, his body was skinny and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

Mammon nodded his head in agreement. He then noticed in his arms was a white bunny. "How old do you suppose he is?" Mammon asked. "Ara, maybe 7 or 8~?" Lussuria said tapping his chin.

"Ushishishi what do we do with the little bunny?" Bel asked. "VOI! Did you see those flames?" Squalo asked. "They were sky flames and Cloud flames" Mammon said. All heads turned to Xanxus. He was staring at the small boy. He walked over to the boy and took out his gun "X-Xanxus~!" Lussuria gasped.

"Scum" Xanxus aimed his gun. "Muu, are you sure about this?" Mammon asked raising his arm to stop him. Bel's smile faded. "He's only a kid" Bel said hesitantly. Xanxus turned and glared at them, but put his guns away.

"Fine, here's what we are gonna do! We will train this brat and make him my cloud guardian, got that you scum?!" Xanxus growled but a faint blush was seen on his face. Squalo smirked "VOI! Did the brat turn you soft?" A chair was sent flying towards Squalo, almost hitting him in the face. "VOIII!" Squalo yelled. "Shut it you scum" Xanxus sneered and walked away. Bel picked up the boy and carried him in his arms gently then suddenly he snickered.

"What Bel-chan~?" Lussuria asked. "Ushishishi boss was blushing!" Bel laughed loudly, only to get a chair thrown at him.

_What's with all the chairs?! _Everyone thought sweat-dropping.

At the Varia head quarters Xanxus had gathered a meeting. "I have found my new Cloud Guardian" Xanxus announced. Whispers erupted through the meeting hall. "QUIET!" Xanxus growled. Immediately it became silent again.

"That's all" Xanxus stood from his chair and left followed by Bel, Lussuria, Mammon, Levi, and Squalo. "Boss should we check on the boy?" Lussuria asked.

Xanxus shrugged and nodded his head. He entered the brat's room and saw him sleeping quietly his mouth slightly open and his arms laying on his chest with the bunny tucked under his arm.

Xanxus tapped the boys shoulder and felt the body jerk Tsuna looked up and saw the scary men. One of the men had long silver hair with bangs that fell in between his face and he only looked to be about 13. He was wearing an all black uniform, with matching black gloves and dark grey narrowed eyes, with a sharp, dangerous looking sword sticking out of his sleeve.

He gave Tsuna the shivers

Another one of them made him want to hide under his covers. He had short blonde hair that was longer in the front so it covered his both his eyes. He was wearing a silver tiara, with a long purple and black striped t-shirt. He looked like he was about 12 and had a face splitting grin on his face that could send the Cheshire cat on a run for his money.

Then there was a small floating baby that was wearing a black cloak, with a black hat that covered his eyes. He had two purple triangles on his cheeks and on his head was what looked like a small green frog. He was holding a stack of money and counting through them muttering, '20, 40, 60, 80.'

The peppy sounding man had brown hair, with a side part of neon green hair and he was wearing an open jacket that had orange fur outlining the collar. He was also wearing dark red sunglasses and looked about 16 years old. He was jumping up and down squealing every once in a while.

Then there was a tall frightening man he was tall and had dark colored skin. His hair was black and spiked out in different direction, he had black sideburns that were in the shape of lightening bolts and he looked like he was 16. His face was adorned with multiple piercings. One on the side of his lips, one on his bottom lip and they were both connected to a chain that led to the three piercings on his left eyebrow.

The last man scared him the most he had black hair that was slicked back and spiky, his face was covered in scars, and had red and brown feathers on the side of his neck. He had a jacket drooped over his shoulders like a cape. His eyes were deep crimson and seemed to be narrowed at him. He looked like he was only 14 but had a strange aura around his saying that he was the boss.

Tsuna shook and backed away in fear. "It's okay kid' Mammon said looking up from his stack of money. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but blushed and looked away. He cuddled his bunny to his chest and gripped the bed sheets.

He looked up at them 'Please don't hurt me' the Varia were a little surprised but got the message. He had a strange way of communicating through facial expressions and the looks in his eyes.

"We wont hurt you~!" Lussuria reassured. Tsuna blushed and bowed. "I'm Lussuria but you can call me Nee-chan~!" Lussuria smiled. Tsuna nodded his head. "This is Mammon~!" Lussuria pointed to the floating baby. "This is Squalo~!" Lussuria jerked his thumb to the silver haired man.

"Ushishishi, I'm Prince Belphagor but you can call me Bel" The blonde haired boy bowed. Tsuna nodded his head and blushed slightly. "And this is Xanx-" Lussuria was then interrupted by the said scarred man. "I can introduce myself trash" the man sneered. "I'm Xanxus the Varia boss" He introduced.

"What's your name sweets~?" Lussuria asked. 'I'm Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna' he bowed. "Why don't you talk to us honey~?" Lussuria pouted.

"Ushishishi I'll make him talk." Bel leaned forward to him and took out a knife. "Speak peasant!" Bel ordered. Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. "Speak." Bel held the knife closer to him. Tsuna opened his mouth but shook his head.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks and he started to shake. Bel frowned "Don't cry bunny, I'm sorry" he put his knife away and wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. Tsuna stared at him and shook his head 'Onii-chan doesn't like my voice' Tsuna gripped Bel's hand tightly and more tears began to fall.

Bel was a bit surprised at first but smiled softly. He picked up Tsuna and sat him in his lap. Tsuna blushed and looked away. Lussuria frowned. "Don't worry sweetie we will take care of you~!" Lussuria smiled. 'Thank you Nee-chan' Tsuna smiled.

"Kid do you realize you have cloud flames AND sky flames?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna tilted his head. 'Flames?' Xanxus sighed. "You got a lot to learn brat" Xanxus turned on his heels and left followed by Levi, Squalo and Mammon.

"We will be back to check on you later okay~?" Lussuria smiled. Tsuna nodded and blushed. Bel smirked and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. "I don't want to leave Bunny-chan!" Bel pouted. Tsuna blushed. 'P-Prince B-Bel-san!'

Bel perked up at this, "Ushishishi! You called me Prince Bel!" Tsuna tilted his head. 'Well you're a prince right?' Bel grinned "Someone gets it right for once!" Bel snickered. Lussuria sighed "Bel we should let Tuna-chan rest~!" Lussuria scolded. Tsuna blushed. 'That's what my dad calls me!'

Lussuria giggled and waved good bye dragging Bel away. "Nuu! My Bunny-chan!" Bel pouted. Tsuna giggled softly and waved good bye. Tsuna sat up in bed and sighed. He looked around the room. Its walls were orange with a matching carpet. The bed was king sized and had drapes hand around it.

There was a window with a view of the ocean and the sky. Tsuna slowly got out of bed and sat by the windowsill. He rested his head on the window frame and looked at the sky. He touched the glass with his hand and sighed.

Tsuna opened his mouth letting his soft melodious voice ring through the whole mansion:

_"Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta _

_Ie e to kaeru chizu o nakushita_

_Hiriki na boku was efude o totte_

_Kawaita e no gu ni mizu no sasu_

_Kono me hikari o ushinatte mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_Kono te ga chikara o ushinatte de mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_Ibatteru suteneko ga waratteta_

_Agaite olori boku o waratteta_

_Semaku chiisai paretto no ue de_

_Agaite ikiru boku o waratteta_

_Kurakute tsumentai sekai de mo boku wa egaite yukeru_

_Akaku moeru hi ga tsukinukeru e o boku egaite yukeru_

_Dareka no tameni nani ga dekiru tte_

_Sore dake de mata kore kara mo_

_Kono me ga hikari o ushinatte mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_Kono te ga chikara o ushinatte de mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_Subete o tsutsumikokomu you na iro ni_

_Subete no negai o kometa inori"_

Tsuna closed his mouth and sighed happily. "Bunny…" Tsuna gasped and turned and saw Bel. His mouth was gaping and he was holding a tray of food. "Bunny… I never- How did you- You're amazing!" Bel smiled.

Tsuna blushed 'Thanks' Bel grinned. "Ushishishi!" Bel chuckled. "Sing again Bunny!" Tsuna blushed and shook his head. Bel pouted "Ushishishi no fun!" Bel grinned but it immediately vanished. "Bunny, why don't you speak?" Bel asked. 'Onii-chan didn't like it.' Tsuna smiled sadly.

Bel frowned. "Why?" Tsuna stared at Bel his big caramel eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Bunny" Bel set down the tray of food and grabbed onto Tsuna as his tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his flushed cheeks.

"BEL-CHAN~!" Lussuria sang and walked straight into the dramatic scene. "Tuna-kun?" Lussuria asked. Tsuna whipped his head around and saw Lussuria. 'Nee-chan' Tsuna eyes had dried tear stain and his eyes looked red and puffy from crying.

"**_Tsuna what happened?_**" Lussuria asked darkly. Tsuna shivered 'N-Nothing' Tsuna blushed

Lussuria sighed. "Okay then ~!" Lussuria quickly changed back into his normal flamboyant attitude. "Sooo Tsu-kun~! I just wanted to check on you and have some sissy and brother time~!" Lussuria giggled.

Bel chuckled evilly suddenly. "Ushishishi you just ruined **_our_**moment" Bel said darkly. "Ara~?" Lussuria squealed when a knife grazed his cheek. "N-Now B-Bel-chan not the f-face~!" Lussuria yelled.

Bel scowled "No one will miss your hideous face peasant! Ushishishi!" Bel began throwing his knifes at Lussuria barely missing him. "B-Bel-chan~!" Lussuria screamed. "USHISHISHI!" Bel laughed madly. Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch. **WATCH IT! WATCH IT! **'Wha-?' Tsuna felt like his body was moving him on its own his whole body was flung out of the way from a stray knife.

'Ouch' Tsuna winced his body was still so sore from the fire.

Tsuna sighed but then another knife was flung at him, 'HIEE?!' Tsuna gasped and fell backwards accidentally falling outside the door. Tsuna squeaked when he felt someone grip his small petite body. He looked behind him and saw Squalo. 'S-Squalo-kun' Tsuna gulped.

The two still for a second before Tsuna realized what position he was in. The scary man named Squalo was holding onto him and staring at him with his sharp narrowed eyes. 'HIEE!' Tsuna winced.

Tsuna squeaked and pushed him back. "S-Sorry S-Squalo-kun!" Tsuna blushed. Squalo's eyes widened. "VOI… You talked!" Squalo yelled. "W-What?" Tsuna's face turned crimson and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Squalo smirked. "VOI! YOU CAN TALK!" Squalo yelled loudly. Tsuna blushed 'Be quiet Squalo-kun!' Tsuna glared a blush shining brightly on his cheeks. Squalo just laughed loudly at him.

Just then suddenly flying out of no where a whine bottle slammed into Squalo's head. "GAHH!" Squalo fell to the ground blood trickling down his forehead. 'S-Squalo-kun!' Tsuna tried to shake Squalo back to consciousness but he wasn't moving. 'Who through that!?' Tsuna frowned glaring around the room he was in.

"Che, me trash what are you gonna do about it?" Xanxus walked out from the shadows and glared at Tsuna. Only to get glared back. 'You shouldn't hurt your friends you meanie!' Tsuna scolded waving a finger at Xanxus.

Xanxus snorted "Bahahaha! You actually think you're intimidating?" Xanxus laughed. Tsuna flushed bright red. 'S-Shut up!' Xanxus smirked at him. "Make me, brat."

Tsuna pouted, 'Blehhh!' Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Xanxus.

"Bahahahaha!" Xanxus was clutching his stomach laughing even harder then before. Tsuna pouted and slapped the back of his Xanxus's head. Xanxus snorted and continued laughing.

Tsuna quickly realized Squalo was still knocked unconscious on the floor. Tsuna squeaked and whirled around to Squalo. 'Xa-Xanxus-kun, could you help me carry him to the infirmary?' Tsuna stared up at Xanxus with pleading eyes.

"Che, whatever." Xanxus picked up Squalo and through him over his shoulder. Tsuna winced. 'Please don't throw him around like a sack of potatoes!' Tsuna pleaded. Xanxus rolled his red eyes. "Che, don't be such a baby" Tsuna blushed. 'I'm not a baby!' Tsuna punched his shoulder.

Xanxus snorted. "You call that a punch?!" Xanxus laughed. Tsuna scowled and looked away. Xanxus sighed. They walked down the white halls of the Varia's mansion. They stopped at the front of two large white doors.

"Here we are" Xanxus muttered. He pushed open the doors and there were three white beds and different medical supplies. There were two windows on both sides of the walls. Tsuna stared at the room in awe.

"What's wrong?" Xanxus asked. 'I have always wanted to be a doctor. I've read hundreds of books on medical treatment.' Tsuna smiled sadly. 'Onii-chan said it was a stupid idea' Xanxus stared at the short brunette and felt his eyes soften. Deep inside of him his heart was set on defrost. "Che, brat. I think you should just follow your dreams." Xanxus blushed. Tsuna stared at Xanxus stunned.

"Thank you Xanxus-kun!" Tsuna smiled and gave him a hug and wrapped his arms around his waist. Xanxus' eyes widened "You just spoke…" Xanxus stood stunned then blushed. "BAH! GET OFF ME!" Xanxus yelled. Tsuna laughed and latched onto his arm.

"Shouldn't you help Squalo or something?!" Xanxus muttered. Tsuna quickly perked up and nodded. He grabbed Squalo and gently laid him down on one of the infirmary beds. Tsuna took a pair of tweezers and began plucking out small pieces of glass out of his head.

He gently took out the largest piece of glass that indented itself deeply into Squalo's forehead. Tsuna felt Squalo's body jerk and his gray eyes opened. "Wha-?" Squalo stopped when he saw the smiling face of Tsuna. 'You're awake!' Tsuna grinned. Squalo winced finally noticing the pain in his forehead.

'I was trying to get the glass out of your head, sorry' Tsuna frowned. Squalo shook his head and lied back down. Tsuna smiled and continued trying to get the glass out. 'I'm going to clean it with this medicine so it might sting a little.' Tsuna gently rubbed the medicine on his forehead.

Squalo hissed in pain as Tsuna rubbed the medicine on. 'Sorry' Tsuna sighed relieved as soon as he finished. 'Close your eyes I'm going to shake out your hair in case you have any more glass in your hair, okay?' Tsuna smiled. Squalo nodded and closed his eyes tightly.

Tsuna gently pressed his finger tips into Squalo scalp and shook out his hair gently. Squalo sighed relaxing into his gentle touch. 'Done!' Tsuna blushed and put a small white patch on Squalo's forehead over the cut.

"Thanks…" Squalo muttered. Tsuna waved a hand dismissively 'it's okay really!' Tsuna reassured. Squalo nodded and then looked over to Xanxus. "VOI! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT WHINE BOTTLE AT ME?!" Squalo yelled but winced when he felt his head start to ache again.

'Squalo! I want you to sit and rest! I will check on you in a little bit okay?' Tsuna patted Squalo's head and left. "Che, stupid fish man." Xanxus rolled his eyes. Squalo felt a tick on his head. "VOI! SHUT IT YOU CRAZY GUN MAN!" Squalo yelled winced and rubbed his forehead. "Ow" Squalo muttered. Xanxus chuckled and left.

Tsuna sighed, 'What a crazy group of people!'

What a long day this would be for the little tuna-fish.


End file.
